tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shirasaki Ame
is the second girl to join the Pâtisserie Mew Mew project. Ame is a young girl attending middle school. Ame is a confident girl, who loves to play badminton. She can be quite stubborn and hot-blooded. While being a tomboy, Ame also loves "girly" stuff. Her DNA is fused with a mountain cottontail. Her Mew alter ego is , and she uses the power of light during her attacks. Character Traits Appearance Ame is a 12-year-old girl attending the Miyazawa First Middle School. Ame is quite tall for her age and is taller than the average. She has short dirty blonde colored hair that she has tied back to a ponytail. The ponytail is hold by a lime green ribbon. Her eyes are green colored. She usually wears a black colored, short-sleeved top that has yellow trims, yellow linings and "super girl" printed on it in yellow color. She wears light blue hot pants and black sneakers with white socks. Personality Despite appearing to be a very passionate and short-tempered girl, Ame is actually the complete opposite of it. While she is hot-blooded and can be stubborn time, Ame's passion burns only for playing badminton. For people who meet her for the first time, Ame can be quite challenging and a little too energetic and outgoing. Ame is a true tomboy, who will do her best to cheer others up and fight bad moods. Even if she hardly ever shows it she also likes girly stuff, like plushies, and has a soft side in general. Relationships *'Toudo Satomi:' Toudo Satomi is a class mate of Ame. Ame and Satomi started attending middle school in April. Satomi was revealed to be Mew Sugar. *'Akamine Sakura:' Akamine Sakura is a girl Ame has known since elementary school and has always gotten along well with. Abilities Mew Cotton When transforming into Mew Cotton, Ame's short, bright orange colored hair gets tied back to a ponytail. Her ponytail is tied together by white ribbons that have white, fluffy balls at the end. Her bangs cover her ears. A long with the ponytail, her head features brown colored rabbit ears. Around her neck, she wears an orange-red colored collar with white frills, where her Mew Pendant is attached to. She wears a sleeveless, orange-red colored midriff top with white trims. She wears red-orange shorts with a yellow over skirt. Both, the skirt and the pants have white trims. She wears orange-red frills tied around her wrists. She wears orange-red colored shoes that kinda resemble sneakers. In addition, she wears pale yellow stockings that end beneath her knees. Unlike the other Mews, Cotton doesn't wear a leg garter. She wears orange-red arm gathers with white frills. Besides the rabbit ears, her transformed appearance also features a rabbit tail. Transformation Ame's transformation begins with Ame holding her Mew Pendant right in front of her. She kisses it and shouts "Mew Mew Cotton, Metamorphosis!", like any other Mew Mew. Then, her DNA gets fused with the one of a mountain cottontail. Ame then appears in front of a bright yellow background. She opens her eyes and her hair gets changed, while her bunny ears appear. Then she jumps back and reveals her outfit, and then her shoes. Her rabbit tail appears and her Pendant is shown appearing. At last, Mew Cotton poses. Weapon & Attacks Mew Cotton's primary weapn is the Cotton Chime, which controls the power of light and candied sweets. Mew Cotton uses the Cotton Chime to play different melodies, which control the nature around her. If the right sound is played, the flowers around her will play. Furthermore, if Cotton plays the perfect melody, she activates her attack Cotton Suite, which uses the power of light and summons bubbles of illumination that will purify the Chimera Anima. The Cotton Chime can also clear the mess Mew Sugar's Sugarina causes, after playing the wrong tune. International Name Changes *'English Dub:' Amy Blanc/Mew Amy *'Italian Dub:' Amy Shirasaki/Mew Filato *'Mandarin Dub:' Jié-Yǒng Shàngguān (杰勇 上官)/Mew Mew Jié-Yǒng *'French Dub:' Amy Blanc *'Korean Dub:' Etymology - Shirasaki comes from meaning "white", combined with meaning "small peninsula". So Shirasaki could mean "small white peninsula". - Ame is a Japanese word, which, when written in hiragana, has no further meaning. However, if the name is written with kanjis, the meaning depends on the kanjis used. So Ame could mean , or . The last meaning, "candy", could be a reference to her Mew ego; Mew Cotton, which comes from cotton candy. Trivia *Ame's Chinese dubbed name means "official brave hero". References Category:Mew Mews Category:FairySina Category:Pâtisserie Mew Mew Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Characters in Pâtisserie Mew Mew Category:Yellow Mews Category:Weapon Users: Bells Category:Weapon Users: Light